That Night
by Genevieve Thibeault
Summary: What happened after the famous balcony scene. Alternate view of the Daphne Hates Sherry episode.
1. That Night, Niles' Point Of View

Niles' Point Of View

_This story starts with an alternate view of the Daphne Hates Sherry episode. What if Daphne didn't forget her pills? What would have been the consequences of that night?_

_Also based on the song « That Night » from Tony Banks._

Mel is lying peacefully next to me, and has been for the last hour or so. As for me, I can't even close my eyes, cause every time I do my heart goes crazy, my body starts to burn, and I have to open them again.

You're certainly wondering why all this is happening to me, and why it happens now, 3 days after I got married. I'll tell you why. Daphne kissed me tonight. A real kiss. A kiss full of passion, full of desire, full of love. She kissed me tonight. I had forgotten how it was to be kissed by her, be wanted by her, to be the object of her desire. Now you're wondering what the hell I am talking about. You have the right to wonder, cause I never told a soul what happened between Daphne and me. I know Frasier would have given me THE speech, and I really didn't want to. It was such a long time ago it seemed irrelevant anyway. But truly, I'm not sure I wanted anyone but us to know. It was fine by me, and has been for the last 3 years. But now that THIS happened, that everything is coming back to me, hitting me with the strength of a sledgehammer, I have to think about it again. I can't help it. And since you're reading my thoughts, well I guess there's no point denying it. So here it goes. It all happened one night. That night.

_I was always insecure  
I never was too sure  
That what we did that night was right  
Or very wrong  
It was never in dispute  
It was always understood  
But I can't leave it there  
Now what am I supposed to do about it?_

_Now it's all because of you  
That I don't know what to do  
My memory's confused when  
I recall that night  
Now the coin is in the air  
And I don't know if I care too much  
Which way it lands  
Oh and what am I supposed to do about it?_

I was lying on the sofa, my main occupation being to forget about the heat and concentrate on the book in my hands. It wasn't easy though. Somehow this impossibility to focus on the book made me think of a lot of other things. I was thinking about the weather, and Daphne, then my appointments, and Daphne, the last pathetic date of my brother, and Daphne, my last pathetic date, and Daphne, my loneliness, and Daphne, and finally simply Daphne. How I wish she was here with me…

Somebody knocked on the door and got me out of my thoughts. I was rather annoyed by it, cause I was particularly enjoying my last thought about Daphne, imagining her lying on my bed, naked…this person really did have a bad timing. But hell, I'll have all the time in the world to go back to it, won't I?

Well, I guess I won't.

I opened the door, only to find Daphne herself facing me, the effects of this burning temperature being evident when looking at her shirt, which was white…God I wish she wasn't wearing a bra…Well, anyway, to my biggest surprise, happiness, confusion, and all those feelings I had at the same time that made me faint, she asked to spend the night. When I opened my eyes again, I found out that she was unbuttoning my shirt, and the thought of her fingers touching my chest was too much to bear…and I fainted again. When I finally was able to stay conscious, I made up some stupid excuse to explain myself, talking about the heat and the wine making me dizzy. But then she went to the fan, started waving her shirt up and down to cool herself down, and I wished I had 8 eyes and/or a camera to never forget I saw that much of her. I was pretty glad I didn't faint, cause I would have kicked myself for many years to come if I had.

Anyway, after these first few minutes that nearly made me go out of my mind, we finally sat down and talked. She explained her fight with Sherry, how she drove her out of the house, and how she told her to go out and just have sex with someone. Ok. Still conscious. Now all I had to do was pray that she would follow Sherry's advice and that that someone would be me (she can be quite brilliant sometimes this Sherry, who would have thought? If anything happens, I'll have to send her flowers to thank her…). Since there was nobody else around, I thought I had a chance. And I had…but I'm getting ahead of myself now.

She then asked me if she could take a bath. Well, actually, she said first that she wanted to get out of these sweaty clothes. All I could think of was "Anytime you want, Daphne, anytime...". By the time she went to the bathroom, I was so turned on I could hardly breathe, and I had no idea how I would control myself any longer. But then I found a little tiny part of my conscience that told me it was wrong and not to do it, and I decided to hang on to it as hardly as I could. When she came back in the room, however, the wind from the fan opened her bathrobe to reveal her beautiful legs, and I went totally crazy. Bye bye conscience.

Then we began a crazy game of cat and mouse, about who would be the first to make the first move. Cause there was gonna be a move. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, nor in Daphne's eyes and body language that there would be a move.

She sat on the couch next to me, started drinking champagne and eating fruits (she can eat fruits in the most indecent manner…), and then one thing led to another…she laid back on the couch, talking about how the heat takes over your entire body, and the bathrobe I lent her opened just a little bit, just enough to reveal her knees and a little part of her thighs…being a gentleman, I had to do something about it. I told her she would get cold like that (it must have been at least a hundred degrees out there, what a stupid comment…), took the robe and put it back on one of her knee. Doing so, I let two of my fingers touch her skin, barely brushing it, feeling both the silkiness of the robe and the satin sensation of her perfection. I did the exact same thing for the other knee, this time allowing all my fingers to touch her. She just looked at them, then at me, and I went back to my flute of champagne, always looking at her. I didn't know if I had to take this look as a go ahead gesture, so I innocently offered her some more fruits. I dipped one of the strawberries in whipped cream ( I didn't even know I had some left, I mean, what is the use of whipped cream when you're single?) and ate it.

It was her turn now. I had made my move, she had to make hers. She started giggling, looking at me the whole time, making some comment on the whipped cream I had on the corner of my mouth. She leaned toward me, looking very serious all of a sudden, and passed one of her fingers on it. I couldn't help but close my eyes. Her touch was electrifying, and I could feel my whole body become an inferno. I asked her if she wanted some fruit now, to which she responded positively. I dipped a strawberry in the cream, brought it to her mouth, and she ate it. We were looking at each other the whole time, feeling the electricity, the tension, the desire building up between us. She then put both her hands on my thighs and leaned forward, so that our faces, our mouths would be only inches away from each other. She then innocently asked me if it would be a terrible faux-pas if she would kiss me. I was trembling from head to toe at that point, anticipating this fabulous moment, hoping I would not wake up. All I was able to whisper was "No", and then next thing I knew she was leaning a little closer, and a little closer again, until her tender lips touched mine, barely brushing against mine. I opened my lips, taking hers in mine, so tenderly that my heart stopped beating for a moment. I returned her kiss, sliding my arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to mine. I could hear her moan as our kiss deepened, as she was wrapping her arms around my neck. The taste of strawberries was still hanging from her lips, and every time I was taking her lips in mine I felt my whole body shivering in the suffocating heat. We stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity, neither of us wanting to ask THE question, whether or not we would allow it to go any further. But then Daphne answered that unasked question herself, laying me on the couch, her on top of me. She kissed me again and again, leaving me breathless, and just whispered to me that I wasn't going anywhere. And I didn't. We made love for the first time on my fainting couch (ironically I didn't faint this time…), and then we moved back to my room, making love another time, until we fell in each other's arms and she fell asleep.

I didn't sleep a wink that night, I just couldn't; I knew that if I closed my eyes she would disappear, and that this magnificent night would all be a dream. I spent the whole night looking at her, stroking her hair, letting my fingers draw the contours of her body. I had no idea what would happen in the morning, but right now she was mine, and nobody could take that away from me.

But morning came, way too soon; I made her the breakfast of a queen, waiting for her to wake up. When she came downstairs, I could see that everything was different, that what happened last night was never going to happen again. It was a moment of passion, would always be the greatest night of my night, but it was over. I could see how uncomfortable she was, not looking me once in the eyes, and calling me Dr. Crane instead of Niles. She sat down at the table, so did I, but nobody talked. There was tons of things to say but neither of us wanted to start the conversation. Someone had to do it though, so I took the reins. She seemed relieved that she didn't have to do it; in fact I had the feeling she was totally ashamed of what she did last night, and that she didn't know how to face it. But I told her it was ok, that it was just a one-night stand, that it happened to a lot of people, and that nobody had to know about it. She agreed to the fact that it was our secret, something that was only ours. That 2 friends sleeping together was not a shameful thing. These things happen, and it did a lot of good for the both of us. In fact it really did. I felt way better than I had ever been, and the magic of that night would make me go on for many years to come.

She got dressed, took her things, and thanked me. That was something. I don't think any woman ever thanked me for having made love to her. And I never had the feeling any of them enjoyed it anyway. But it was different with Daphne. Somehow I seemed to have pleased her. That was quite an ego boost to please a goddess, believe me. I followed her at the door, and we looked at each other, not really knowing what to do. She just kissed me, bringing her lips on mine, but it was a friendly kiss this time, a thank you kiss. And then she left, her perfume hanging everywhere in my apartment, and I smiled. The unthinkable had happened. Just one night, just two times, but it happened. That night.

Mel is still sleeping next to me, and I still can't close my eyes. I'm exhausted, of course, but the feeling of this kiss, of that night, of her is way too present and don't want to go away. The best thing is to just get out of bed, go sit somewhere and think. And not disturb Mel, of course. Maybe the best thing to do would be to leave the room.

I open the door of the room, and just sit in the corridor. Where else to go anyway? The bar is closed, and I'm in my nightgown. And Daphne's room is right in front of mine. I just want to be alone, thinking of her, and what better place to do that that in front of her door?

I look at the wall in front of me, and can't help but smile. Daphne loves me. She told me she loves me. If she would have told me that just a little earlier we would not be here, she wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as Donny, and I wouldn't be sitting in the corridor of an hotel, thinking of her. We would be together, away from all these people, on an exotic island or something like that.

Daphne loves me. At least I'll be able to cherish that for the rest of my life. She found a way to love me.

Daphne kissed me. Again. Like she did 3 years ago. But this time there was love and despair in this kiss, feelings that were added to all the other feelings of that night. That's what makes this kiss even more fabulous than the others of that night. Daphne kissed me. She kissed me because she loves me.

The opening of a door makes me open my eyes. I thought I had waken Mel up, but instead it's Daphne's door which opens, leaving me breathless, again. She is wearing a satin nightgown, one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. It helps a lot also that the most beautiful woman in the world is wearing it. She smiles at me, and sits down right in front of me. We can't help but look at each other, not really knowing what to do, or what to say.

"Quite a night, wasn't it?"

Thank God she broke the silence. I had no idea what to say. Lifesaver that you are, you always find le mot juste.

"Yes, it has been…" What an answer…

Another silence. I know what I want to ask. I want to know if it's true. Do you love me Daphne? Tell me. Give me the verdict. I love you. I don't know why people think 'I love you' is a statement. It's more a question than a statement. Saying 'I love you' is asking 'Do you love me too?' Why is that so hard to say? I wish I could say it…

"Niles…"

I'm scared now. And happy at the same time. She never calls me by my first name, and she didn't even do it tonight. All she said was "Oh, for God's sakes, Dr. Crane…"….and then she kissed me. Daphne kissed me.

"Niles…"

"Yes?" Wow. You have quite a vocabulary tonight…

"…Do you really love me the way you said….I mean what you said…was any of this true?"

Smile Niles. Tell her. What difference would it make anyway?

"I love you Daphne. I have loved you for 7 years. That's the truth."

Silence again. Why does she keeps staring at me? She knows all this, it's no big deal…Ask her. You have nothing to lose here.

"Do you love me Daphne? Do you really love me?"

That's a stupid question. Of course she loves me. The look in her eyes is unmistakable.

"I do. I love you Niles."

She said it. She loves me. Daphne loves me. Not Donny. Me.

I get up and sit down next to her, wanting to feel her near me. I can't help but smile. I feel like a teenager, making his first move on the girl he likes. Except that I know the girl loves me. My problem is more complicated than that. The girl is getting married, and it's not with me.

"What do we do now?"

Well, what can I say? She took me off guard.

"Well, we could do 2 things. We could forget about it, forget about the fact that we love each other, that I don't love Mel and you don't love Donny, and still go on with our lives, or we could give ourselves a chance, and see where the wind takes us."

Now I took her off guard. She looks at me. I can see the tears in her eyes, and it's tearing me apart. Why don't you believe me Daphne? Why can't you see that's it isn't the impossible situation that you think it is? I'm the one who's married, not you. You can just walk out on him.

"Niles, tell me what to do. I can't take the decision on my own."

No. I can help you, but I won't do it for you Daphne. You need to do it by yourself.

"Listen to me Daphne, I'll tell you what I'll do. Maybe it'll help you take a decision. I'll kiss you. I'll kiss you with all the love I have in me, all the passion and desire I keep retained since the first and only night we made love, that night I kept for myself and cherished for the last 3 years. If you can return my kiss with all the love you have for me, and that this kiss leaves you breathless and sure that I'm the only man for you, then leave with me. If not, stay with Donny. He'll make you as happy as I can make you."

Damn it. Silence again. But then, to my great surprise, she turns to me, and she asks me innocently if it would be a terrible faux-pas if she would kiss me instead. I can feel my heart going crazy, my lips burning from the anticipation.

"Not at all."

I know what you're thinking. I like to torture myself. If she decides to go to Donny I will live with this kiss for the rest of my life. I will live with what could have been instead of what is. But somehow I don't have the feeling I will have to. I have the feeling that I will win this time, unlike any other time.

She leans forward, puts both her hands on my thighs, brings her face inches away from mine, and whispers to me:

"Doesn't that remind you of something?"

She remembers. All this time I thought I was the only one living with the memory of that night, but she remembers. And I couldn't be happier than that. I'm stunned too, and it seems to show in my face, for she just smiles at me and add :

"Well, you're not the only one for whom that night was memorable. I remember every little detail of it."

And to show her point, she just leans toward me, getting closer and closer, until our lips meet, just like the first time. I can feel her lips brushing against mine, taking mine between hers, closing her eyes to feel it even more. But this time the passion of it is instantaneous, her lips hanging desperately to mine, her hands all over my body, tears running from her eyes. Daphne kisses me. Daphne loves me.

"I… love… you! I… love… you... so… much…!"

I can hear her tell me that she loves me between kisses, between sobs, hanging on to me, driving me crazy, and I have the certitude that she will not go back to Donny, not after this. She can't. Nor can I go back to Mel when I can hold Daphne in my arms all my life, kissing her all the time, making love to her every night.

I take her in my arms, holding her so close I don't know which body is hers and which one is mine. Does it matter anyway? I ask her if she wants to leave, and she says yes. Simple, really. We just take the Winnebago and drive away, away from the world, away from everything. I'll probably take her on an exotic island or something. Like I thought I would. We'll just deal with everybody else when we get back.

Daphne kissed me. Daphne loves me.

I kissed Daphne. I love Daphne. Simple as that.


	2. That Night, Daphne's Point Of View

Daphne's Point Of View

_This story starts with an alternate view of the Daphne Hates Sherry episode. What if Daphne didn't forget her pills? What would have been the consequences of that night?_

_Also based on the song « That Night » from Tony Banks._

Donny is snoring next to me, as usual, and already was when I came back from the balcony. I wish I could do the same (well, not snoring, but sleeping at least…), but I can't. Something happened on this balcony. Something that should have never happened. Something I shouldn't have done.

You're wondering what it is? What is SO traumatizing that even hours after it happened I can't sleep? I'll tell you what. Niles and I kissed tonight. Well…ok…I kissed him. And it wasn't traumatizing, it was heavenly, it was perfect, it was everything I ever dreamed of…damn it! It would have been a lot easier if it would have been traumatizing after all…I am so confused I think I'm gonna go crazy before tomorrow morning. Cause I'm getting married tomorrow, haven't I told you? Yes, I'm getting married. To Donny. You're asking me why? I don't know actually. I think the main reason is only that I won't allow myself to do anything else. Why should I? I'm marrying a great man, someone with money, and fame, someone who loves me…but someone I don't love. At least someone I don't love anymore. Oh yeah! I also told Niles Crane I loved him tonight. Told him and took it back, in a way. Told him I loved him but told him I couldn't leave Donny for him. Isn't it sad? Pathetic? All of the above? It certainly is.

He's never going to be mine again, that's for sure. Cause he was mine, once. One night. That night. At the time, however, it wasn't anything else but a sexual thing for me. But still, tonight I think back on it and my heart starts to race. Maybe it was only a one night stand, and maybe it was only a sexual thing, but I do remember how it was. I remember how great it was, how our bodies were moving together in perfect rythm, how perfect this whole night was. And now that I think back on it, something I haven't done for quite some time, I can't help but look at Donny (who is still snoring, by the way) and ask myself if he's what I really want. Cause when I think back on that night, I can't help but think about what my life could be with Niles. How my nights would be with him. You wanna know what happened that night? Then read carefully and promise you won't tell a soul, cause that night is our little secret, something we never talked about. Nobody knows. But you…why you? Because you're a stranger and you won't go tell Frasier…anyway, just read.

It all happened about 3 years ago, on a very hot summer night. That night…

_Rest your weary head with mine  
I'll take you through the night  
And bring you to the dawn in hope_

But don't turn your head around  
No matter what you see  
You cannot return

You're caught by the magnet  
Drawn to the light  
Like a prisoner you are captured  
You are left without a choice

All I could think of was that one of us had to leave Frasier's apartment or at least one of us wouldn't get out of there alive. Sherry had a way to make me absolutely mad! Imagine the nerve of telling me that instead of yelling at her and be all stressed out I should go out and have sex with someone! That's caveman thinking! I left the apartment without knowing where I would go, but I knew I had to leave. Anyway, I knew some people in Seattle, at least one of them would be home…but no such luck. None of them were home, and there was no way in hell I was going back there tonight. There was no way I was giving her that satisfaction. The only person left was…Dr. Crane…What would he think of me if I just knocked on his door and asked him to spend the night? Well, I know what I would think if someone would knock on my door and ask to spend the night…if that someone was handsome there's no way I would not take advantage of the situation…would he do such a thing? Would I allow him to do such a thing? According to my little theory, I guess I would. He is quite cute in some ways…

What am I saying? Well, anyway, I have to go somewhere and he's the only one I can go to. And besides, why would I want to sleep with Dr. Crane anyway? He's not my type…

I just went up, rang the bell, and waited for him to answer. Why was sex so on my mind all of a sudden? I'll tell you why. Cause he opened the door wearing an half opened white shirt, and white pants that were defining every curse of his butt…bloody hell! Why did he have to be so handsome tonight? I think I could have resisted 'cute', but there's no way in hell I could resist 'handsome'…

Oh my God! Dr. Crane! How much wine did he drink to just faint by getting up and opening the door? It took me all the strength I had to get him on his fainting couch (I guess this thing really do is for fainting…), but the last thing I wanted to do was play the nurse tonight. Well, I could play the nurse, with the uniform and all that, but not the real nurse…what am I saying? Am I so obsessed with sex tonight that I can't think of anything else? The man is unconscious in front of me for God's sakes! He is handsone though…my God, I just realized I've never seen that much of him…maybe unbuttoning this shirt a little more would help him…

He chose this time to come back to his senses, fainting again after I told him what I was doing….wait a minute! This time it really wasn't the wine, nor the action of getting up that made him faint…could it be me? Has it been that long for him too? Unconsciously (how ironic, he's unconscious…), maybe it is the fact that a woman is near him that makes him faint…let's see. He opened the door, and I said I'd like to spend the night, and then I told him I was unbuttoning his shirt…dear God! Talk about coming on strong…I should be ashamed of myself! Or pleased…would it be terribly wrong if I were to take advantage of the situation? If I'm right, and I'm the one who makes him faint, then I guess I'm not…but anyway, knowing Dr. Crane, I'm pretty sure that if it's not what he wants he'll tell me…I just hope he won't…

Ok then, showtime.

I did all there was to do to seduce him : shirt waving in front of the fan, a comment about wanting to get out of my clothes (this one had some effect, for sure), a Marilyn Monroe impression when coming back in the room (this one wasn't planned, but the timing was excellent…), and a theory about the effect of the heat on the human body. Man, I was good. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. This was getting dangerous; we were reaching the point of no return…

I don't even remember what I was talking about (I think I was still commenting on the weather or something like that), when I slightly moved my legs, not really realizing the consequences of it. Niles (I guess it's time to call him Niles now…) made some comment on the fact that I would get cold (strange comment, isn't it?…), and the next thing I knew my body was burning, feeling 2 of his fingers just above my knee, caressing me while putting the robe back on one of my knee. He put the robe back on my other knee as well, but this time all the fingers of his hand were touching me. If there was any doubt left that he wanted me they were gone by now. If I had any willpower left to stop this whole thing it left me too, for I was here with my skin in flame, my whole body aching for his, and my eyes lighted with a spark that was oh! so dangerous…

The next thing I knew he was back eating fruits, and I had all the trouble in the world concentrating on anything else but him, couldn't help but look at him, waiting for him to make THE move. But then he had some whipped cream on his mouth…and it looked delicious…was I game? You bet I was. I wiped it out with one of my fingers, looking at him the whole time, delighted by the effect I had on him. He held a fruit between his fingers, offered it to me, and I ate it. That was quite erotic actually. I reached the point where something had to happen, so I did it : I leaned forward, letting my hands run on his thighs, bringing my face so close I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled of strawberries, and champagne, and I knew that his mouth would taste so good…but I had to be polite. I asked him if it would be a terrible faux-pas if I would kiss him. I heard him whisper 'No ', I leaned forward a little more, and I kissed him. I kissed him so shyly, bringing my lips on his, closing my eyes. I could feel his mouth opening, his lips closing on mine, his body shaking. I have to admit that I was shaking too…this was really something. He brought me closer to him, his arms wrapped around me, and for a moment I didn't know who the hell I was, nor how I ended up like this; I just knew that the man in front of me, Dr. Niles Crane, was driving me totally crazy. When I just couldn't wait anymore, when my body was hurting all over from desire, I layed him on the couch and kissed him over and over again, telling him he was mine tonight. He didn't object. On that couch, and later in his room, I lived probably one of the best nights of passion of my entire life, making love to this man I never though of as anything more than my boss' brother. It was heavenly.

That night I heard someone in my dreams saying "I love you" with such sincerity that it couldn't have been anything but true.

When I woke up and realized where I was (well, actually, it took me a while to realize it…), what I had done, and who I had to face, I panicked. Unfortunately for me, there was no other way to escape than the front door, which meant that I had to face him. I had no idea how I would explain myself…what the hell have I done?

I walked down the stairs in his dressing gown, and found him sitting at the table, with a huge breakfast I assumed was made because I was there (there's no way someone could have eaten all this by himself), and I relaxed a little bit. He smiled at me and it made me smile too; it had been a while since I had seen him that relaxed…I sat down at the table, but I couldn't say anything. How was I supposed to begin this conversation? "I'm sorry I knocked on your door last night, seduced you, and slept with you…" I'd have to find something better than that. And besides, I wasn't sorry at all. I didn't know why, but I wasn't sorry. He finally broke the silence, telling me that what happened last night wasn't a bad thing, that one night stands are common things that happen a lot these days, and that we could keep it between us anyway. He really was a sweet man. I agreed that it should stay between us, and that it didn't have to change anything in our relationship. It was time for me to leave now.

I went back upstairs, got dressed, and he was there waiting back for me. The only intelligent thing I could think of saying at that point was thank you. What he did for me that night was the best thing that happened to me in a long time, and I just needed him to know that. I hope he understood all that was behind this simple "thank you". He followed me to the door, and just looked at me. I guess a handshake was quite a stupid gesture after what happened, so I kissed him, very innocently this time. I then left, walking to my car and singing all the way, feeling great. Maybe Sherry was right after all…

Damn Donny and his snoring, it really is getting on my nerves…and besides, Niles doesn't snore…oh no…bad road to go on…I need to get away from here, away from Donny, from Niles, from this kiss that keeps haunting me, just away. But where to go? Besides the corridor, there doesn't seem to be any other places to go…well, at least there I'll be alone. I won't have to think about the fact that I'm getting married tomorrow, won't have to think about Donny, won't have to think about…

Niles.

Well, I guess great spirits think alike…what is he doing there? I guess I'll have to think about him after all…

Somehow I can't take my eyes off of him…God he looks good in blue…Ok, now sit down. Yeah, right in front of him. That's right. Now find something to say. And stop playing with you hands!

"Quite a night, wasn't it?"

Well, congratulations Daphne Moon. You just jumped right into the fire. Why didn't you say "how are you?" Or just "Hi"…

It doesn't help either that he is not talking, just looking at me, and smiling.

"Yes, it has been…"

Niles, please help me…Niles, tell me you love me…Niles, tell me I haven't dreamed all that…Or do tell me I did dream all that, so I can find the courage to get married tomorrow morning…Niles, say something…

"Niles…"

No answer. Earth is calling Dr. Niles Crane…don't make it more difficult than it already is, please don't…

"Niles…"

"Yes?"

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Go ahead.

"…Do you really love me the way you said…I mean what you said…was any of this true?"

There. I said it. Say something Niles. Tell me Niles. Deny it Niles. Oh yeah, Daphne, don't forget to breathe.

"I love you Daphne. I have loved you for 7 years. That's the truth."

Ok. BREATHE! Calm down. He confirmed it. Deal with it now. Deal with the fact that he is the man you love. And stop looking at him that way, he's not an alien…

"Do you love me Daphne? Do you really love me?"

Damn, I thought it was my turn to say something. Do I have to answer this question? Don't make me hurt you Niles. No matter what I say I won't leave Donny. I won't. I won't. I won't.

"I do. I love you Niles."

A wise man once told me that if I say something 3 times it will actually become the truth. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm marrying Donny. I'm marrying Donny. I'm marrying Donny. I love you Niles.

He sits down next to me, looking at me, and his body is so close to mine that it's driving me crazy. Don't do this to me Niles. Don't make me cry. Don't touch me, don't look at me like that, don't love me.

"What do we do now?"

Did I just say that? Man, even I was taken by surprise…

"Well, we could do two things. We could forget about it, forget about the fact that we love each other, that I don't love Mel and you don't love Donny, and still go on with our lives, or we could give ourselves a chance and see where the wind takes us."

Don't say that. Don't say we don't have any other options than these ones. Can't we just have an affair while we're both married? Oh God…what am I going to do? Don't make me cry…I don't want to cry…I love you…

"Niles, tell me what to do. I can't take the decision on my own."

Yeah Niles, do that. You're a psychiatrist, you know what to do in those cases, tell me. I can't do this. I just can't.

"Listen to me Daphne, I'll tell you what I'll do. Maybe it'll help you take a decision. I'll kiss you. I'll kiss you with all the love I have in me, all the passion and desire I keep retained since the first and only night we made love, that night I kept for myself and cherished for the last 3 years. If you can return my kiss with all the love you have for me, that this kiss leaves you breathless and sure that I'm the only man for you, then leave with me. If not, stay with Donny. He'll make you as happy as I can make you."

Oh my God. Don't kiss me Niles. Don't do this to me. I'll do it. This way, I could keep it chaste, go back to my room, and forget all of this ever happened.

"Would it be a terrible faux-pas if I just kissed you Niles?"

Don't cry. Don't cry. Breathe.

"Not at all."

Don't get involved. Don't look at him. Stop looking at him. Don't put your hands on his thighs. Don't stay so close to his face. Don't. Don'. Don. Do.

"Doesn't that remind you of something?"

I hope you do. I hope that night was as extraordinary for you as it was for me. By the look on your face, I'd say you do.

"Well, you're not the only one for whom that night was memorable. I remember every little detail of it."

Ok. A little closer. That's right. That wasn't so bad? Now, kiss him. Ok. Oh God. Oh my God. Just like he did the first time, I can feel his lips opening, taking mine in his. Niles. I love you. Don't ever let me go. Don't ever let him go. Hold on to him. Hold on.

Tears are running from my eyes now, I'm hanging on to him so hard I think I'll just crush him. I want him, my hands caressing him all over, my lips eating his, telling him how much I love him, and unable to stop crying. Forget Donny. Forget everything. Love me Niles, love me. Just as much as I love you right now. Don't ever let me get far away from you again.

I feel his arms wrapped around me, his head between my hands, kissing me with as much passion as I kiss him, and I know that everything is going to be alright. I know it.

Let's get out of here Niles. Take me far away. Take me where I'll never be able to be out of your arms. To be out of your life. Take me Niles.

I love you Niles. I will always love you Niles. And it's perfect that way.


End file.
